finally i've got the courage
by Anne-Tannya
Summary: ichi is about taking his flight to China.  but unexpectedly fuko came, and confess her love to him  so what's next?  just read it :


**i hope u can enjoy it . . .**

**i'm sorry if you guys not satisfied **

**because i made by spontaneous**

**and also about the broken grammar**

**:)**

**enjoy it  
**

**fukoo pov**

Today is the day that Ichi and Daiya about want to go China. Leave me all by myself . . .

I was depress. 2 men that I love leave me. It's ok if they just go back to their fancy home. But its different ! they go to China ! even I can't imagine how far that place separated me to them. My mind went crazy. What about if they met other girls. They said, they love me more than I love them. But what about its just bullshit ? And the worst is what about if they are not gonna come back?

It's all my fault !

They are too perfect for me.

2 good looking boys have crush on me.

I just feel like it's really like fairy tale story like every girl dream about. Prince charming falls in love with the ugly duck. Which is me. I don't know what they've been looking at a very ordinary girl like me. There's a lot of girl in Japan who prettier than me, and smarter than me of course. Ichi always tease me about my brain. He said that I kind a person who hate my brain so much. And told me to not thinking too much because my brain can be exploded. Urghhhhh . . .! I hate when I can remember all memories about him.

Ichi . . .

I hate him at first. He is so cold like an ice. Whenever I look at him, he makes me thinking about refrigerator. And I have to admit that, my felling growth over the course of time. He is like a melting iceberg every time I beside him. And here I go. I fall in love with him. But a lot of things come as our love growth.

Ichi. . .

No can understand what on his mind. He is too difficult to understand. How can i understand his, with my super small brain?

Ichi . ..

Why love you, is so hurt?

If I let you go now . . . would it be just end?

Honestly, I've been already tired for all of this

Love triangle is really killing me. Even dating Daiya. My mind always went to you.

That day, I confess my true felling about Ichi to Daiya. He seems so hurt. But all I can is nothing beside told him the truth.

"Ichi . .

I love you .. . !

Don't you know!

So please don't go !

Stay here . . .

Please . . ."

I don't know where my strength came from that day.

In the middle of the crowded in the airport I saw him. I already tired for running, so all I can do is shout out load!

Little bit embarrassed.

But I don't want to regret once again . . .

And here he go.

Turn back to find the voice who shouted his name. He looks at me with surprised. Standing still.

I still like "hush . . . hush .. hush . ." controlling my breath.

"fuko?" ahhh . . How I miss that voice. Soft and cool.

"please . . don't go" I beg him.

He seems like ask her mom about permission to talk to me.

Here he comes to my direction.

"Let's go" he pull my hand

"Ichi, wait . . . I still can't walk, you know how far I went through?"

"You ride what?" he asks me

"Bicycle"

"You truly is a dummy" here we go, he do it again. But weird, I miss it.

He was carrying me on his back.

"Hey . . Appreciate it, ok" I defend myself. He bring me to I don't what is this place

He put my down.

It's still awkward and silent between us.

Ichi make first act with "how's your legs?"

"It's better now"

"Why don't just took a taxi!" he gift a very good suggestion

"I was panic, ok ! it was last minute"

"You love me that much?" with his cool face. God damn it! How could he do this to me !

"W what are talking about! Don't spout nonsense" I shock !

"You do love me that much, if you don't, then why u do this?"

"I I I I I . . . fine. You hear it right?"

"Hear what?" (oh come on ! where you keep your brain today?)

"th. . that . . . I .. ."

" I love you too . .. " he hug me directly

"Why take you so long . . "

"I don't know. . .. Its kind my new hobby to see your face blushing"

"It's really killing me" my tear start falling

"It's ok, now" he erases them for me

And we start with you know. ..

A kiss . . .

end


End file.
